


On The Plane

by kittensoo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensoo/pseuds/kittensoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sunggyu wished Myungsoo didn’t have to work so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Plane

Sunggyu felt something heavy on his shoulder—literally—as he woke up from sleep. At first he wasn’t really aware of it, but when he tried to move, he finally realized that something was leaning on his shoulder, using him as a pillow. Sunggyu didn’t need to look to know who was that, he already knew that it was Myungsoo, as the younger was sitting right beside him. He wasn’t surprised that Myungsoo ended up leaning his head on Sunggyu’s shoulder, especially since the boy had been in a deep slumber for a while now, falling asleep only several minutes after sitting on the plane seat. Also, whenever the two of them sat and sleep beside each other, they always ended up leaning on each other. Myungsoo would rest his head on Sunggyu’s shoulder and Sunggyu would rest his head on Myungsoo’s head. It was normal.

It was uncomfortable now that he woke up, but Sunggyu tried not to be selfish and just let Myungsoo continued his sleep in peace. The boy deserved all the sleep he could get right now, the only time Myungsoo had time to sleep peacefully was when he was on the plane. Having to juggle filming a drama and doing a concert was hard, and in addition of that Myungsoo got a cold and not feeling really well. He literally went from Korea and come back to Korea within 24 hours, and then he had to continue filming only several hours after they landed.

Sunggyu touched Myungsoo’s forehead, making sure that Myungsoo didn’t have a fever or got sicker than he already was. Sunggyu was worried. Even though it wasn’t as hard as back when Myungsoo had to fly to Japan back and forth while preparing for their comeback, or that time when he had to juggle between filming _Shut Up_ and preparing for Second Invasion, but it was still hard seeing the younger struggled with lack of sleep and keeping up with other members.

Sometimes Sunggyu wished Myungsoo didn’t have to work that hard. But at the same time, that was one of the reasons why Sunggyu loved Myungsoo. Myungsoo always worked so hard, sometimes too hard, whether people demanded it or not. Sometimes Sunggyu thought that Myungsoo lived to please other people and to prove himself to other people.

Another reason why Sunggyu now wished that Myungsoo didn’t work hard or didn’t have so many works because, nowadays, the flight was also the only time where Sunggyu could really touched and talked to Myungso, since the boy was so busy sometimes they didn’t meet each other for more than two days. Sunggyu hated to admit it, but he did miss Myungsoo a lot of times. Especially after so many months being together, it felt weird not meeting Myungsoo at least once a day. So he’d rather appreciate Myungsoo’s presence right now, even when the boy was sleeping like a dead person, before Myungsoo gone again, filming another episode of the drama. Even after Myungsoo finished filming the episode, or even the drama, they wouldn’t have a lot of time to hang out with each other. Myungsoo would be busy preparing for Infinite F promotions.

_So busy._

Myungsoo shifted, and suddenly there wasn’t any weight anymore on Sunggyu’s shoulder. Automatically, Sunggyu turned his body towards Myungsoo, who seemed to finally wake up. Myungsoo blinked several times, in a daze after sleeping, and then looked at Sunggyu blankly. Even in a state like that, Myungsoo looked cute.

“Hyung, I had a dream.”

Now, that was random. Normally, Myungsoo rarely talked after he just woke up, needing some times to collect his lost souls. But even though he still looked very sleepy, he also seemed excited about his dream. Of course, Myungsoo would be the person who was excited just because a simple dream, a dream that was not even a reality.

“What dream?”

Myungsoo smiled weakly and then leaned back in his seat.

“The maple trees…” he said, “I dreamed that we went to see the maple trees on the mountain…”

_Ah…_

It had been their dream to see the maple trees on the mountain, they had been planning to go since 2012 but they never really did go. They needed to go in Autumn, but they could go back then in 2012. In 2013, they were still busy with One Great Step, unable to do anything other than practicing for the concerts. They were planning to go this year, but then Myungsoo got that drama offer. He was hesitant to accept the offer, since he didn’t want to do a drama for a while and because he already had plans, but in the end he accepted the offer since the producers seemed persistent in wanting him to be on the drama and he could promote Infinite more through the drama. Infinite always came first.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t go this year.” Myungsoo continued.

“Don’t be sorry for something you’re not at fault of,” Sunggyu said, hand moving to pat Myungsoo’s head, “I think you should sleep more.”

Myungsoo yawned right at that time, but still struggling to keep his eyes open.

“You had red hair in my dream, maybe if you dye your hair again the dream will come true,” Myungsoo said sheepishly, making Sunggyu shook his head. Sometimes, Myungsoo’s logic was weird.

“You just want to see me with red hair again.”

“I hope we can go next year…”

“Hopefully, even if we can go see the maple trees, I will take you to other places when we’re free.”

It was a promise.

Somehow Sunggyu doubted that they would have time in Autumn, even their early year schedule was quite busy with concerts. Everything was unpredictable. But no matter what, Sunggyu wanted to promise that someday they would be able to go somewhere, only the two of them. Well, the other members were going to kick them for that, but they would understand.

“Really?”

“Yes, now sleep, you work too hard.”

Myungsoo smiled widely, lighting up at the thought of having a vacation with Sunggyu. Sunggyu moved Myungsoo’s head to lean on his shoulder, making the younger smiled even wider before closing his eyes. Sunggyu leaned his head on Myungsoo’s head, and then closed his eyes too. He should probably appreciate this moment before he finally unable to even see Myungsoo’s face again for the next few days. At least after the drama was finished, he would be able to see Myungsoo’s face even though they couldn’t be together for a long time

“I miss you.”


End file.
